Mission Refusée
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Draco, mangemort par obligation, se voit confier une mission par le Lord Noir


Draco Malfoy, mangemort de son état, s'était une fois de plus incliné devant son maître, Le Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier lui avait assigné une mission bien particulière.

- Bien, maître.

- Va, Malfoy et rapporte-le moi.

Draco s'inclina une fois de plis et prit congé. Quand il quitta la pièce, le jeune homme grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le Lord Noir et n'adhérait pas à ses idées. Malheureusement pour lui, son père l'avait contraint à prendre la marque et à servir le mégalo. Il se devait d'obéir à la sale face de serpent...même Draco en fouine était plus beau... Malfoy devait le faire parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de se manger un AVADA KEDAVRA entre les deux yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'éclair verte se diriger vers lui. Le Taré de mégalo lui avait demandé ou plutôt ordonné d'enlever le gosse de Potter afin de faire un moyen de pression sur le Survivant. Encore une fois, Draco n'approuvait pas cette mission, il n'avait pas envie d'enlever le gosse, il ne voulait pas rendre le père du dit gosse encore plus triste qu'avant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'enfant d'Harry, son cœur se serra. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement l'enfant mais il n'admettait pas qu'il existait, il refusait que Potty ait un gosse.

Le blond repensa à sa septième année à Poudlard, cette école avait eu beaucoup d'ennui auparavant mais avec l'arrivé du survivant, les ennuies avaient décuplé. Malfoy était arrivé dans le collège la même année que Potter. Dés qu'il l'avait rencontré, il voulu être ami avec...déjà chez la couturière, Mme Guipre mais quand il avait appris son identité dans le Pourdlard Express, il s'était empressé d'en faire son ami mais le petit brun refusa son amitié. A présent, Draco le comprenait, il avait insulté la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection...c'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas l'accueillir les bras ouvert. C'était ce refus qui avait été la base de plusieurs années de coups bas, de méchanceté, ...Mais en septième année tout bascula, Potter avait commençait à ne plus répondre à ses provocations, il ne réagissait plus devant ses remarques acerbes et l'évitait comme la peste. Le blond avait compris que son brun avait eu des ennuis mais il ne savait pas de quelle envergure. Après quelques mois de calme, plus de provocations, plus de bagarre...Potter avait soudainement disparu. Il ne revenait pas à l'école. Lorsque Malfoy avait remarqué sa disparition, il était allé voir Snape pour qu'il lance un avis de recherche mais le professeur avait catégoriquement refusé. La présence de Potty avait énormément manqué à Draco, son Potter lui manquait et ce fut ainsi qu'il commença à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments, jusqu'au jour où il remarqua que c'était bien de l'amour que son cœur criait pour Harry. Ce ne fut que trois ans plus tard qu'il prit connaissance de l'existence de l'enfant. Quand il avait su la nouvelle, son cœur s'était serré, il ne voulait pas le croire, SON Potter ne devait pas avoir d'enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ce qui étonna beaucoup le blond c'était le fait que le mioche n'avait pas de maman. N'importe qu'elle fan aurait tout fait pour rester avec Harry surtout si celui-ci l'avait mis en cloque. La nuit, des fois, il arrivait à Malfoy de rêver que Potter et le petit étaient sa famille et qu'ils étaient heureux tous ensemble. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça se réalise, Harry était hétéro...et la présence de l'enfant le prouvait.

Draco ne savait quoi faire, il aurait voulu ne pas faire la mission, il refusait d'enlever cet enfant. Il ne voulait pas que le petit se fasse doloriser par la baguette d'un puissant mage noir. Peut-être que s'il demandait une protection à Potter, il serait sauvait ? Il avait peur des répercussions que ça allait avoir...mais il serait fort...pour l'enfant et pour Potter. Le grand blond se dépêcha de transplaner, il alla dans le quartiers où devrait se trouver le manoir Potter à Godrick Hollow's. Il avait trouvé les rapports au sujet du Manoir Potter dans les archives du Lord, la maison que le mégalo a attaqué lorsque Harry n'avait qu'un an. Malheureusement pour lui, le manoir était invisible et il ne savait pas comment le trouver, exactement. Il erra pendant plus d'une heure dans le quartier, cherchant une trace de Potty mais en vain. Il cherchait un moyen de rentrer sur le territoire Potterien et trouvait la grande maison mais il n'y arriva pas. Il tourna en rond, réfléchissant, quand d'un coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Malfoy sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la personne, prêt à grogner contre celle-ci, de l'avoir tiré de ses pensées. Quand il vit qui se tenait là, il n'arriva pas à faire sortir un mot de sa bouche, le regard détaillant la personne, parcourant chaque parcelle du corps. Plus petit que lui, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille dans un style coiffé/décoiffé, de grands yeux Vert émeraude, un corps fin et pourtant musclé. Draco bavait littéralement devant le bellâtre qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il tombait une seconde fois amoureux de son brun, bien qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Ce dernier avait un regard indéfinissable. Voir Malfoy après tant d'années remué quelque chose en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

Le blond se reprit, ne voulant pas passer pour un idiot qui regarde Potter les yeux brillant et la bave aux lèvres...Il avait une certaine éducation tout de même.

- Potter...il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici, les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles...

- ...

Harry soupira, attrapa la main de Draco qui se mit à rougir légèrement à ce contact et l'attira dans une rue sombre, pas fréquentable et surtout, personne dans les alentours.

- C'est bon, je t'écoute.

- Cet homme...Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom...il m'a chargé d'une mission...

- ...tu vas me raconter tes missions maintenant ? je veux bien les entendre tu sais.

- Mais laisse-moi terminer ! Je ne veux pas faire cette mission. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire les autres mais là, c'est au dessus de mes forces...je...j'ai besoin de ton aide...je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça...

- Et que devais-tu faire ?

Le blond se savait que dire, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Une grande première pour un Malfoy. Les Malfoy étaient les rois des sarcasmes, des phrases préfabriquées qui ne montrait aucun sentiment ré sur ce coup là, Draco ne savait comment le dire à Potter.

- Euh...je devais...je devais enlever ton fils...mais je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Malfoy...tu te rends compte ce qu'implique tes aveux ?

- Je sais...je vais me faire tuer à coup sûr par le Lord...

- Il n'y a pas que ça...Si tu vis, tu n'échapperas pas au procès qui pourrait t'amener jusqu'à Askaban...Même si tu n'adhères pas les idées de Voldemort, tu as la marque et c'est suffisant pour que tu sois jugé.

- Je sais...je...je ne peux simplement plus continuer à faire du mal ou à tuer...même si je n'ai pas tué une seule personne de mes propres mains...je ne faisais que de l'espionnage et repèrer les futures victimes du seigneur noir...

- Je vois...Tu sais, mon fils est assez protégé, t'en fais pas pour ça. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me suives.

Harry attrapa de nouveau la main du blondinet et transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le plus grand eut soudainement un tremblement. Cette école lui inspirait les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il chérissait en particulier ses souvenirs avec Harry. Bien qu'il avait toujours été d'une grande méchanceté, il aimait beaucoup être près du brun mais devait taire ses sentiments. Potter lui tira le bras à travers le château et arriva devant une gargouille.

- _Chat Potté_

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir l'antre du nouveau directeur. Les deux hommes montèrent les marches et arrivèrent dans un bureau assez spacieux. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir figuré des posters, des Tableaux avec des chats. Et au dessus du bureau, un portrait vide était exposé...celui de Dumbledore. Une personne entra dans la pièce. Draco la reconnut, MacGonagall.

- Minerva...je vous amène quelqu'un.

La vieille femme regarda attentivement le blond, fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement, les yeux brillant de fureur, le pointant du doigt.

- DRACO MALFOY !

Harry soupira de ce comportement. Comment cette femme qui était habituellement d'une grande sagesse pouvait devenir aussi agitée, d'un coup ? Le brun savait que Minerva détestait les mangemorts et en particulier Draco et Rogue...ceux qui avaient tué le vieux directeur de l'école.

- Harry...POURQUOI as-tu emmené ce tueur...ce SALE Mangemort, avec toi ?

- MINERVA ! Ecoutez plutôt ce qu'il a à dire.

- Pourquoi j'écouterais celui qui a tué Albus, le plus grand directeur ?

- Minerva...je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne l'a pas tué...Il l'a seulement désarmé.

- Qu'importe...il a contribué à sa mort...ce Mangemort !

Potter soupira de nouveau...quand il s'agissait de l'ancien directeur, la vieille femme était complètement hystérique, elle s'acharnait à croire que ceux qui s'étaient opposé à Dumby étaient responsable de sa mort. Malfoy qui jusque là avait écouté le blâme de la professeur qu'elle lui adressait, se mit à parler.

- J'ai contribué à sa mort, c'est vrai...mais je n'arrivais pas à le tuer, ce qu'on m'avait ordonné à l'époque...Severus l'a tué parce que j'en étais pas capable et aussi parce qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable avec ma mère...qui était de m'aider dans ma tâche...et le professeur Dumbledore le savait... dit Malfoy, calme

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Albus le savait ?

- Oui... Il n'a pas été surpris en me voyant arriver, la baguette pointé sur lui...il n'a pas plus réagit lorsque Severus est arrivé...

- Albus devait sûrement bien cacher ses émotions...

Potter ne disait rien, écoutait l'échange entre le blond et la vieille. Mais leur dispute l'énerva plus qu'autres choses alors, il prit l'initiative de les interrompre.

- OY ! ...Minerva, Malfoy dit vrai, j'étais présent le soir de la mort de Albus. Malfoy, tu voudrais bien répéter à Minerva ce que tu m'as dit.

Minerva ne disait plus rien et décida d'écouter le mangemort. Ce dernier regarda Harry tout d'abord avant de parler, répondant à la demande de sa Némésis.

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Il m'a demandé d'enlever l'enfant de Potter...mais je ne veux pas le faire...je ne supporte plus de faire ces missions...je n'ai jamais adhéré à ses idéaux. Pendant tout ce temps, j'y étais contraint par mon père.

- Mais oui, bien sûr...répliqua septique la directrice.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Un Mangemort dans ton genre pourrait bien essayer de nous avoir et ainsi ammener ton maître à Harry pour qu'il le tue.

- JE NE FERAI PAS UNE TELLE CHOSE !

- MENTEUR ! TU N'AS JAMAIS AIME HARRY ET AS TOUJOURS TOUT FAIT POUR LUI FAIRE DU MAL ! Harry, enferme-le...On aura au moins capturé un sale Mangemort qu'on pourra éxecuter.

- NON ! J'AI BIEN AGIT AINSI A POUDLARD MAIS JE NE POUVAIT RIEN FAIRE D'AUTRE ! MON PERE ME SURVEILLAIT ! Potter ! ne m'enferme pas !

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VEUX TE CROIRE ?! TU AS TUE DES PERSONNES MALFOY ! TU MERITES LA MORT !

- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! je sais bien ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard...j'étais au première loge...Malfoy, bois ça. Interrompit Harry, tendant un verre à liqueur remplit d'un liquide vert clair.

Malfoy regarda attentivement le liquide. Potter le préparait ? qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se méfiait du contenu, pas sûr de vouloir en boire.

- Du Véritaserum ?

- Un dérivé...mais bien plus puissant. Répondit Potter.

- Je connais pas.

- Normal...c'est moi qui l'ai mis au point.

- Euh...sans vouloir te vexer Potter...Tu n'as jamais été bon en potion et...

Le petit brun soupira, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, il en avait assez marre qu'on doute de ses capacités. Il fut sauvé par le professeur MacGo, à ce moment.

- Sache, Mangemort, que Harry a fait de nombreux progrès durant son absence. Il est à présent, presque devenue un maître des potions.

Harry fut assez gêné, il ressentait toujours de la gêne quand on parlait de ses capacités en terme Positif ou qu'on le complimentait. Il donna la potion à son ennemi, ce dernier la prit et l'avala. Doucement, il sentait le liquide lui brûler et il lui donnait envie de parler...parler de choses qui étaient normalement top secret , ses propres secret, sa vie, ses missions, les projets du Lord noir, donner le nom de chaque Mangemort...

Il commença son récit, il parlait de son enfance. Comment son père avait trompé le Ministère, son apprentissage en Magie Noire, le peu d'attention et de sentiments que lui apportait ses parents, ses obligations en tant que Malfoy, ses punitions lorsqu'il y avait un soucis. Ensuite il parla de son adolescence, les sorts de Magie Noire se multipliait, son père devenait de plus en plus exigeant, les punitions de plus en plus douloureuse, les menaces de son père, la résurrection du seigneur des Ténèbres, son père l'entraînant comme apprenti Mangemort, la surveillance de Grabbe et Goyle, son père s'agenouillant devant Voldemort et embrassant le bas de sa robe dans un signe de soumission qui lui répugnait, la marque qu'il avait reçu et qu'il détestait et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune Potter, son petit brun au yeux semblable à l'émeraude. Vint ensuite, sa sortie de Poudlard, ses missions, pas de meurtre mais déterrage de résistant et trouvaille de moldus à abattre. Et sa dernière Mission, cet enlèvement ignoble qu'il ne voulait pas effectuer. Sa répulsion pour cet enlèvement, son refus de faire du mal à Harry et à son fils. Il avoua être raide dingue pour le brun et que c'était toujours le cas malgré les années passées. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, il ne voulait pas que Harry connaissent ses sentiments de cet manière mais, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ce fut après avoir avoué d'être encore amoureux de Potter que la potion cessa d'agir. Dés que les effets s'était complètement estompé, Malfoy baissa les yeux de gêne. Il rougissait beaucoup plus que lorsque le brun lui avait pris la main, précédemment. Il baissait la tête, refusant de la relever...il avait peur de la réaction de Potter. Il avait tellement chéri ses sentiments qu'il avait peur d'un rejet.

Le blond garda la tête mais un éclat de rire retentit. Il se décida à lever la tête, curieux de savoir qui rigolait comme un âne. Il vit la directrice de l'école, pliée en deux sur sa chaise, en train de rire comme un bossu, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune sorcier regarda de travers la femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi mais il se sentait tout de même vexé et le fit savoir.

- Merci de vous moquer de mes sentiments...

- Hihi, mais non, je ne me moque pas de tes sentiments...hihihi...c'est juste que...HIHIHI...tu as une façon spéciale de montrer tes sentiments...hihihi Albus avait bien dit que...hihihihi...cette haine cachait...hihihihi...quelque chose de plus profond...HIHIHIHI...

Malfoy se mit à rougir encore plus, ce qui redoubla le rire de Minerva qui n'avait jamais autant rigolé de sa longue vie. Draco Malfoy perdait de son prestige quand on le faisait avouer ses sentiments, c'était une chose à ne pas rater. Draco reconnaissait qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec son petit brun, il le rabaissait constamment et essayait de lui apporter le plus de honte possible. Mais maintenant, il regrettait cette méchanceté qu'il avait témoigné. Il y avait du bon dans cette haine. Ainsi, même si c'était un regard emplie de haine, c'était au moins un regard...et s'il avait été amis, son père aurait sûrement leur amitié pour piéger Harry et le conduire au maître ou à la corrompre.

Le petit brun, qui avait jusque là, était silencieux s'approcha de la directrice. La vieille femme s'arrêta de rire en le voyant approcher, le visage grave. Il demanda d'une douce voix.

- Minerva...jette-moi un _Oubliette _

Draco écarquilla des yeux, Potter le haïssait –il autant ? à ce point ? Bien qu'il savait ne pas avoir d'espoir, cela le brisa...Harry voulait oublier...Oublier qu'il l'aimait...

- Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? demanda la directrice.

- La déclaration de Malfoy. Je veux l'oublier, parce qu'il a avoué ses sentiments sous l'effet d'une potion et uniquement sous cet effet. Je veux qu'il se déclare avec son coeur et non mécaniquement. Je lui donne une occasion de me séduire...sourit doucement Harry.

Malfoy ne pouvait y croire. Potter lui donnait sa chance, il avait la chance de le faire avec son cœur, il y mettrait alors tout son cœur. L'ex-mangemort fit un sourire rayonnant, heureux que Potter ne le rejette pas mais lui laissait la chance de faire en sorte qu'il puisse l'avoir. Peut-être que Potter, l'aimerait à la fin ? et qu'il seront heureux tous ensemble. Il ferait de son mieux pour ça. Il allait se battre pour que Potter l'accepte en tant que son futur.

La vieille femme jeta un _Oubliette _à Harry. Ce dernier ne disait rien pendant quelques minutes avant se mettre à parler avec Minerva des nouvelles informations qu'ils disposait. Le brun demanda l'aide de Draco et ils commencèrent à trois à élaborer des plans. La stratégie était plus du rayon de Malfoy malgré que Potter ne soit pas en reste. Malfoy apprit qu'il logerait avec Harry et son fils. Cette décision le mit en joie.

Ce fut ainsi que passa plusieurs mois. Le tatouage (la marque) de Draco lui brûlait de plus en plus, lui faisant un mal atroce mais le jeune homme était déterminé à ne pas céder, à ne pas avoir peur et retourner auprès du Lord pour qu'il l'épargne. Il refusait de briser son petit bonheur auprès de Potter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il leurs arrive du mal à Harry et son fils, il ferait tout pour qu'ils restent tous ensemble, pour toujours. Pendant ces mois, il avait essayé de séduire Harry, même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple, leur rapport s'était amélioré. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité et beaucoup d'entente. Draco avait fait la connaissance du fils d'Harry, Albus Severus Potter et il l'appréciait énormément. L'enfant était vraiment très intelligent et calculateur. Il passait son temps à apprendre le plus de choses possible.

Potter était heureux, il avait découvert une chose qu'il avait toujours soupçonné chez le blond, une grande gentillesse. Il avait aussi remarqué que Malfoy était un vrai gaga de l'enfant, il se comportait comme une vraie mère poule. Harry avait remarqué que le blond était d'une grande douceur, son fils l'aimait aussi beaucoup. Le petit brun savait qu'il aimait le blondinet depuis des années...en vérité, depuis leur rencontre mais il ne l'avait réellement remarqué qu'en sixième année. L'année où il l'avait vu pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le voir dans cet état l'avait bouleversé. Il avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais, il n'avait pas réagit comme son cœur lui dictait...il avait été méchant et sans tact. En septième année, ses sentiments avaient grandi. Même si Malfoy devait tuer Dumby, il avait vu que ce dernier faire un hochement de tête à Snape, cela voulait donc dire qu'il savait. Un jour, en septième année, l'école avait organisé une soirée de Gala et Potter s'était enivré, il avait énormément bu. Et Draco aussi, à voir l'état dans lequel il était. Le griffon et le serpent avait passé la nuit ensemble...il avait couché ensemble. Même si le blond n'en avait aucun souvenir, Potter, lui, avait tout gardé en tête. Le résultat de cette nuit-là était arrivé neuf mois plus tard, se nommant Albus. Personne n'était au courant de la nuit qu'avait passé les deux anciens ennemis. Seul Minerva et Pomfresh avaient, à la base connaissance de l'existence de l'enfant. Harry, ayant interdit à ses amis de venir dans la maison ou ses alentours. Il était seul avec Albus depuis longtemps...il avait supporté seul sa grossesse, personne ne lui était venu en aide. Seulement le jour de l'accouchement, Pomfresh était venu l'accoucher. Après cela, Pomfresh ne fut jamais revenu. Minerva ne bougeait pas du château donc, il était réellement seul, livré à lui-même.

Le petit brun voulait avouer à Malfoy que Albus était aussi son fils mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire et il avait peur que le blond s'éloigne de lui. Malgré tout, il voulait attendre la fin de la guerre pour lui dire. Il avait peur que quelque chose de fâcheux arrive à Draco. Si cela arrivait, il ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir caché sa paternité et il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas non plus s'il arrivait quelque chose à Albus. Seul Merlin savait à quel point il voulait lui dire.

Six mois étaient passé, la relation avait évolué entre les deux hommes. Harry rougissait de plus en plus devant le blond et se retenait de plus en plus de lui sauter dessus.

Un jour, une alarme avait sonné chez Harry, il comprit que les mangemorts allaient attaquer Poudlard, l'heure de la bataille finale avait sonné. Potter s'arma, sortit du Manoir et l'entoura de tas de sort de protection. Il mit aussi un sort que seul lui ou sa mort pouvait retirer, un sort empêchant à tout habitant de la maison à sortir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en péril sa petite famille. Il partit sur le champs de bataille. Quand il arriva, la bataille avait déjà commencé. Quelques corps jonchaient déjà le sol. Le jeune sorcier se jeta dans la bataille.

La bataille dura plusieurs jours, les morts étaient plus nombreux mais personne n'avait abandonné, tous se donnait une lutte acharné pour la fin d'une ère. Cette ère de terreur ou de le lumière, chacun pour son camps. Puis, un jour vint enfin la rencontre avec Voldemort. Potter lui faisait face, la tête haute, le regard brûlant de détermination. Il était prêt à affronter ce monstre, prêt à gagner et retourner auprès de ses deux amours. Ils combattirent pendant plusieurs heures. Ils étaient presque à force égale. Normalement, Voldemort devrait être affaibli puisque Harry avait déjà détruit chaque ou presque chaque Hoxcrue. Il était vrai qu'il en restait un. Nagini. Le serpent, était non loin de son maître, attendant la victoire de ce dernier pour dévorer Potter. Harry détourna un peu l'attention du Lord noir, d'un sortilège qu'il lui serait impossible d'éviter et qu'il ne pourrait contrer, pour courir vers Nagini, lui trancha la tête et lui jeta un sort pour le réduire en bouillis. Le dernier Hoxcrue était éliminé. Il retourna près de Voldemort. Celui-ci, fou de rage d'avoir perdu encore des forces, envoya un puissant AVADA KEDAVRA sur le brun qui le contra d'un très puissant EXPELLIARMUS. Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent et se percutèrent. Les deux sorciers tenaient leur baguette solidement. Aucun des deux ne lâchait. Puis l'EXPELLIARMUS de Potter fut plus puissant et emplie d'amour pour Malfoy et Albus et renvoya les deux sortilèges vers la Face de Serpent qui tomba, au à leurs contacts, raide mort. Cette fois, le maître des Ténèbres ne reviendrait plus à la vie, son âmes avait définitivement disparu. La bataille venait de prendre fin, la lumière avait gagné. Lorsque les mangemorts avaient remarqué la mort de leur maître, certains se jetaient un AVADA KEDAVRA en murmurant un « mort avec les honneurs des ténèbres » et les autres se laissaient emmener par les Auros présent.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le terrain était couvert de sang, le sang des personnes qui avaient combattu ...et qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de survivre. Il y avait aussi pleins de cadavres. Le jeune homme marcha, regarda chaque corps, essayant de savoir qui était qui. Il trouva avec tristesse, la plupart de ses amis et ses anciens ennemis de maison. Il trouva les cadavre de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Coyle, Théodore Nott et d'autres Serpentard. Il trouva dans les Griffondord, Seamus Finngnan, Dean Thomas, Les jumelles Parvati, Ginny Weasley et...Ron Weasley, Il y en avait d'autre. Chez les Serdaigle, il vit le cadavre de Cho Chang et d'autres Serdaigle. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de Poussouffle. Il vit aussi plusieurs Aurors mort et beaucoup de mangemorts aussi. Il reconnut les corps de Lucius Malfoy, MacNair, Nott, Avery, Grabbe, Goyle, les Lestranges (eux, c'était lui qui les avait supprimé) et d'autre dont le nom lui échappaient. Plus loin, Harry vit Snape, assis contre un arbre. Il pensa qu'il était mort mais décida de s'approcher, pour en être certain. Quand il arriva près de Severus, il vit que ce dernier respirait.

- Professeur Snape ?

- P-Potter ? qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous avez un combat, non ?

- La guerre est fini, professeur. Voldemort est mort.

- Vous avez gagné ?

- Oui.

- Je vais aller à Azkaban, pas vrai ? j'ai tué Albus...pour pas que Draco aie à le faire. C'est un bon garçon, vous savez ?

- Je sais. Il est en sécurité. Il est chez moi. Professeur, je sais que...Albus savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il m'avait dit de partir avant l'arrivé de Malfoy mais je suis resté, caché mais j'étais bien là.

- Hmm

- Aller, professeur, faut soigner vos blessures.

Harry s'accroupit, prit un bras de Severus et l'aida à se relever. Il l'emmena à Pomfresh qui s'empressa de le prendre en charge et de le soigner. Il prit des nouvelles des autres comme Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini avant de partir.

Potter retourna sur le champs de bataille, les yeux en larmes. Il pleurait ses amis disparu. Il avait mal, il ne savait plus ou aller. Puis, il se souvint de ses deux amour qui l'attendaient sûrement. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était depuis plusieurs heure en train d'errer entre les cadavres en pleurant.

Il se reprit et transplana. Il arriva devant son Manoir. Il enleva quelques sorts et entra à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans la maison où se trouvait ses protégés. Il sentit leurs deux flux magique dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la pièce, quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il se figea puis fut ensuite attendrit par la scène. Devant lui, ses deux hommes étaient allongé dans le canapé, endormi l'un contre l'autre. Potter attrapa l'appareil photo qu'il cachait dans un tiroir de son buffet pour capturé des beaux moments et prit la scène en photo. Ceci fait, il remit l'appareil à sa place, s'approcha du canapé et prit son enfant dans ses bras, doucement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Draco. Il monta les marches, emmenant Albus à sa chambre. Il le mit dans son lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture bien chaude. Albus se réveilla à ce moment.

- Pa ?

- C'est bien moi, mon ange.

- Tu as gagné ?

- Oui mon chéri. C'est fini maintenant.

- Hmm...Pa Draco reste ici ?

- Je voudrais bien, seul lui le décidera.

- Je voudrai qu'on reste ensemble tout les 3 pour toujours.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais ça. Tu devrais dormir maintenant et désolé de t'avoir inquièté. J'ai fais en sorte que vous soyez protégé.

- Oui...Bonne nuit Pa.

- Bonne nuit mon fils.

Le petit garçon s'endormit paisiblement, emporté dans un sommeil réparateur qu'il lui fallait. Il avait très peu dormit durant l'absence de son père, inquiet qu'il était. Il rêvait d'une vie heureuse avec ses deux papas. Harry sourit doucement, se leva et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Le brun repartit dans le salon, il descendit doucement les marches. Il se dirigea vers la pièce pour prendre son blond dans ses bras et le coucher dans son lit mais Malfoy était déjà réveillé.

- Draco ?

- Harry...

Le grand blond se précipita vers Harry et le prit entre ses bras, voulant s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. Doucement, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici ?...je voulais me battre à tes côtés mais quand j'ai entendu cette sonnerie, je pensais que c'était un réveil mais quand elle a cessé de sonner, je me suis levé et tu avais disparu..c'est en regardant d'où provenait l'alarme que...que j'ai su où tu étais parti...j'ai voulu sortir et te rejoindre mais...il y avait un sort qui m'en avait empêché.

- Désolé Draco mais... je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose...alors j'ai barricadé de sorts de protection et un sort spécial pour vous empêcher de sortir. De plus, je voulais que tu sois là pour Albus...si il m'aurait arrivé quelque chose, je t'aurais confié sa garde...

Harry se mit à rougir. Il se souvint d'un coup qu'il avait des révélations à faire à Draco. Une paternité et des sentiments... Mais le blond, le prit de court.

- Harry, je voulais te dire quelque chose...Harry, tu sais...depuis longtemps...Je suis amoureux de toi...je t'aime Harry James Potter.

Potter le regarda les yeux brillant d'émotions avant de se souvenir à nouveau d'une certaine paternité, il baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malfoy, inquiet pour son brun.

- Je...je voulais t'avouer quelque chose...je ne voulais pas te le dire avant la fin de la guerre...c'est à propos d'Albus...je...tu...

- Je suis son père, non ?

- Tu le savais ?

- Depuis 2 mois environs...j'ai trouvé les papiers de Naissance...depuis, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé en 7éme années et...je me suis souvenu qu'on avait couché ensemble...désolé, je ne m'en souvenais plus..je..

- T'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Et je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose...tu resteras pour toujours avec nous ?

- Je...si tu ne m'aimes pas, je partirai...

- Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy.

A ces mots, Potter passa ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur. Draco sourit dans le baiser, heureux. Il plaqua le corps du brun contre le sien et répondit au baiser. Peu à peu, leur baisé devint plus sauvage, plus entreprenant. Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre le reste de la nuit.

La guerre était fini. Les sorciers reprenaient une vie tranquille. Les morts était entérré. Les mangemorts vivant et arrêté furent jugés et emprisonnés à vie dans une prison spéciale qui privait de magie les sorciers pénétrant à l'intérieur. Chaque personne qui tentait de s'évader fut fusillé par un fusil assez spéciale.

Quelques années passèrent, les vies se reconstruisaient petit à petit. Hermione et Blaise se mirent en couple et étaient devenu la marraine et le parrain d'Albus, eux-même attendait un enfant. Severus fut innocenté mais son Manoir et une partie de sa fortune avaient été réquisitionné par la Justice, il vivait à présent dans un petit appartement et travaillé avec les Weasley jumeaux à leur magasin farces et attrapes. Minerva était resté la directrice de l'école de magie et se montrait aussi bienveillante que Dumbledore. Narcissa Malfoy qui avait survécu et n'était pas mangemort avait révélé sa véritable personnalité, il se trouvait que c'était une vrai mère poule et une grand-mère gâteau mais également, une grande farceuse. Draco et Harry s'était mariés et Harry attendait leur deuxième enfant. Ils avait déjà décidé du parrain, qui sera Severus et il avait décidé d'en mettre un deuxième : Rémus Lupin.


End file.
